


The One With The Bet - Poe Dameron Imagine

by heyitstay18



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: And I apologize for nothing, F/M, No use of y/n, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Poe Dameron Imagine, Smut, also, poe dameron smut, this is filthy, who wouldnt want to have x-wing sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstay18/pseuds/heyitstay18
Summary: You and Poe have always made bets with one another and always had the winner pick what they wanted their prize to be. It was always just for fun. Just some friendly competition to make the time pas by. But this time, things feel different..
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	The One With The Bet - Poe Dameron Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And we’re back! After a long bought of writers block, I am back in the game. Tonight's fic is a smutty, Poe Dameron, X-Wing imagine that came to me about 4 hours ago while I was trying to fall asleep. When inspiration strikes, sometimes you just gotta go with it! This one is a bit dirtier than some of my others, so you have been warned! While I know X-Wings are small and probably not too practical to have sex in, I decided to just go with it. Hope you guys enjoy and as always, thank you for reading!

Poe Dameron was a man that possessed many redeeming qualities. He was handsome, kind, brave to a fault, and just an overall good guy. He loved his friends and would do anything and everything to protect them, including giving his own life in favor of their own. People loved him and seemed absolutely enraptured by him, yourself included. Which is why you found yourself in your current predicament. You never could say “no” to the man. Especially when he challenged you to a bet.

Since the war had ended, life on the Resistance base had gotten a bit monotonous. That wasn't to say that you were unhappy with the outcome. You were over the moon(s) that the First Order had officially been defeated. All of the hard work and countless lives lost had been for a purpose. Peace was welcome, but you missed the excitement. Never having been someone who was content with just sitting around. Poe was the same way, so when he approached you asking if you wanted to race, you had jumped at the idea. 

And it had started off innocent enough. Winner gets to make the other person do whatever they want (within reason of course). You had placed little bets like this before. Poe having to do your laundry for a week once, you having to clean his X-Wing after a particularly nasty mission another time. It was normal between you two. Two best friends constantly in friendly competition with one another, especially since you were the only person who could rival him in the art of flying, having been his right hand woman from the beginning. 

This was the norm for you two, which is why you thought nothing of it when Poe's eyes seemed to linger on you a bit more than normal while you put your flight suit on. Or why it didn’t seem to cross your mind as strange when he hadn't sent a witty remark your way before getting in his own X-Wing. This was just for fun. Just two best friends placing a silly little bet to pass the time. Maker, you couldn't have been more wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You lost. Which, honestly, wasn’t too big of a surprise. More times than not, Poe ended up smoking your ass and this seemed to be one of those times. You had held your own though, definitely giving him a run for his money at one point. So when you both landed back in the hangar, you immediately hopped out of your cockpit before making your way towards him to congratulate him.

“I almost had you there, Dameron…” you said jokingly as you approached his X-Wing. Having to strain your head up a bit to even see him. He hadn’t made any move to get up from his pilot chair, only opting to open the hatch so he could hear you properly.

“Get up here” is all he said in response, taking off his helmet and tossing it behind him. You stared at him for a moment, confused. 

“What?” you lamely replied, unsure of what exactly he meant. X-Wings weren’t known for being spacious. 

“I said get up here. I won, didn’t I?” his voice seemed lower than normal. The edge to it took you by surprise, making your whole body flush. God did you like it when he used his “General” voice. You would never tell him that though. His ego was large enough, no need to add to it.

Rolling your eyes, you made your way to the ladder he so graciously deployed for you. Your stomach was doing flips as you hoped he couldn't see the light blush now dusting your face. Once you made it to the top you stopped, looking around to see just where you could go from there. 

“Alright, General. Now what”? You had meant to sound teasing, but it came out much breathier than you had intended. Poe just started at you for a moment before grasping your wrist and yanking you over the lip and into his lap, a yelp leaving your lips before you could stop it. So here you were, straddling your best friend's lap in his beloved X-Wing, completely out in the open. 

“Poe, what are you doing?!” you harshly whispered, eyes flitting around in fear of being seen. This was far too intimate of a position for someone to find you both in. His hands that had somehow made their way to your waist gently squeezed, kneading your flesh there.

“I'm just collecting my prize, princess” he said before smashing his lips against your own. At first, you froze. In all the years you had known Poe, never did you think he had feelings for you. You always just thought you were friends. Sure he flirted with you, but he did that with everyone. You were nothing special. But the way he was kissing you now begged to differ. Which is why you gave in, kissing him back with as much passion as you could muster.

Your arms that were lazily thrown over his shoulders tightened, one hand moving up his neck and into his hair before tugging gently. He seemed to like that, as his hands tightened on your sides and he thrust his hips up into you. Your own grinding down into him, loving the friction it caused.

You went on like this for a bit more. Both of you kissing and grinding into each other like a pair of horny teenagers, until he pulled away from you. You couldn't help the whine that left your throat at the loss of contact. He brought a hand up to gently cup your face, thumb brushing gently at your cheek bone.

“Please tell me this is okay. I need to know you want this too and aren’t just doing this because of that stupid fucking bet” he pleaded. His chocolate eyes soft and shining with so much adoration, your heart could’ve melted on the spot. Instead of answering, you ground hips down into his again causing a loud groan to slip out from his lips.

“No sweetheart, I need you to say it”.

At that, your heart really did melt. Even after almost cumming on his lap from just dry humping, he still wanted to make sure you were in the right state of mind for this. That you were doing this for you and didn’t feel pressured. He truly was one of the best men you had ever met.

“Yes, Poe. Please, I need this” you moaned out, resting your forehead against his own, “I need you”.

That was enough for him because next thing you knew he was making quick work of your flight suit, nearly tearing off the zipper in his haste. You did you best to help him, but the cockpit was small and you could do little more than shimmy in his lap. After struggling for a few minutes, you had managed to get the suit about halfway off, bunched up right below your knees. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In a flash he had a hand in your panties, the rough pads of his fingers running up and down your folds as best as he could given the angle.

“Stars, princess. You’re kriffing soaked. You like this huh? Like being out in the open for anyone to see just what I can do to you?” he growled out, one finger prodding at your entrance before dipping into you. You nodded, not trusting yourself to open your mouth, especially when he added a second finger, pumping into you slowly. You always figured he would be good with his hands, but experiencing it first hand was something else entirely. Your late night dreams couldn't even compare to the real deal.

“Will you let me fuck, princess? I’ll make you feel so good, I promise” his palm grinding into your clit and sending shock waves up your spine.

“Yes, yes p-please” you stuttered out, feeling that familiar heat building inside you. You were close and you wanted nothing more than for him to bury his cock inside of you. He pulled his fingers out of you quickly. You were about to protest until he brought them to his own mouth, cleaning them off himself with a low groan. 

“Even better than I imagined,” he said, before pulling you into another searing kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue and you swear you’ve never felt hotter. You tugged at his leather jacket and he got the hint, yanking his pants down until he could free his staining erection. You looked down and almost started laughing. Of course he would be hung…

“I wish I could put you in my mouth…” you mumbled, eyes still focused on his cock. He chuckled at that, promising you that you would get the chance. Bracing yourself on his shoulders, you then lifted yourself up, his hand grabbing his erection and positioning it at your entrance. Time seemed to slow down at that moment. Eyes locked on one another with a mutual love and affection. It was perfect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Then, suddenly, you were dropping yourself down onto him. Within seconds he was fully sheathed inside of you and the air left your lungs. Never had you felt so full before. Poe let out a throaty moan and suddenly you had a favorite sound. For a moment you both stayed like that, adjusting to the feeling of one another. He gave an experimental roll of his hips, testing the waters.

“Move” you breathed out, fingers digging his shoulders. 

That’s all he needed before lifting your hips up slightly before slamming you back down onto him. You tried your best to help him, but your movements were hindered by your suit. He didn't seem to mind though, easily lifting you up and down his cock, pelvis pressing into your clit every time your hips met.

“You feel so good, princess. You like riding my cock? Like it when I fuck that little pussy of yours”? It was a rhetorical question of course. You were loving it, your loud moans echoing around the empty hangar.

“Choke me” you whispered, grabbing a hand that had been digging into your hips and guiding it to your throat. His hand wrapped gently around your neck and you could tell he was a little hesitant, “Please, General”.

His eyes flashed and he gave a particularly hard thrust, nearly knocking you off him, before his hand tightened around your neck. A smirk gracing his handsome face. You could only cry out, nearly cumming right then and there. He was giving you everything and more.

“I’m so close, Poe” you rasped out, hand shooting out to grab the back of his head and bring his lips to yours. His thrusts were starting to get sloppier and knew he was close too. The hand around your neck leaving to rub harsh circles on your clit. 

“Come on sweetheart, cum for me. Cum for your General” he grit out, and you couldn't do anything else but listen. Stars erupting behind your eyelids as you came harder than you ever had in your life, the rush of blood roaring in your ears. You could faintly hear him announce his own release, a loud moan ripping from him as he came deep inside of you before you fell forward, head pressed against his rapidly rising chest.

You both sat there for a bit, wrapped in each others arms. Him stroking the top of your head and whispering a litany of praises into your ear while still buried inside of you.

“I like you a lot, I hope you know that,” he confessed, lifting your head to meet his eyes. He seemed nervous and you couldn't help but smile. 

“I like you too, you know. I’ve never been this happy to lose to you in a race before” you replied, before you brought him into a soft kiss. You could feel him smiling against your lips and you swear you’ve never felt happier than you did in that moment.

You were about to deepen the kiss when suddenly a loud cough rang out, startling you both.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I’m happy you guys finally realized your love for each other or whatever, but could you maybe not have sex in the hangar again? Me and BB-8 are scared for life!” yelled Finn from somewhere within the hangar.


End file.
